1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus, an authentication method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an authentication apparatus including a feature acquiring unit that acquires a feature of at least part of a body of an authentication target; an extracting unit that compares a feature of at least part of a body of each registered person that is stored in advance with the feature acquired by the feature acquiring unit to extract one or more registered persons having degrees of similarity between the above features, which exceed a predetermined first threshold value; a determining unit that determines whether any registered person having the feature having the degree of similarity with the feature of at least one registered person extracted by the extracting unit, which exceeds a predetermined second threshold value, exits in the registered persons stored in advance; a first identifying unit that, if the determination by the determining unit is negative, identifies the registered person having the feature having a highest degree of similarity with the feature acquired by the feature acquiring unit, among the registered persons extracted by the extracting unit, as the authentication target; a specific information accepting unit that accepts information specific to the authentication target, different from the feature acquired by the feature acquiring unit; and a second identifying unit that, if the determination by the determining unit is affirmative and the information specific to the authentication target accepted by the specific information accepting unit coincides with the information that is specific to any registered person extracted by the extracting unit and that is stored in advance, identifies the registered person having the coinciding specific information as the authentication target.